PASADO PRESENTE Y FUTURO
by shirafemaletiger
Summary: BUENO TRATA DE QUE DIEGO CONOCE A UNA TIGRE HEMBRA LLAMADA TONIA Y ELLA LOS ACOMPAÑARA EN SU LARGO VIAJE , MANNY CONOCE A ELLIE,CRASH Y EDDIE Y DEL EL REENCUENTRO CON BODOQUE PINKY
1. Chapter 1

**Pasado, presente y futuro**

**1º capitulo: vuelta a casa**

Después de que diego enfrento a soto(el líder de la manada de tigres)quedo muy herido y justo detrás de el estaban sid y bodoque ,ellos estaban mirando y luego pasa todo lo que tiene que pasar.

Pero diego antes de morir fue llevado a una cueva por una humana mujer quien sintió lastima de él y curo sus heridas.

**Diego: se despierta y pregunta ¿quién eres tú?**

**Nadia: mi nombre es Nadia y el tuyo **

**Diego: emmm... diego pero como es que puedes entenderme.**

**Nadia: no lo sé supongo que será por algo.**

**Diego: bueno emmm... gracias por curar mis heridas.**

**Nadia: de nada. Sera mejor que vayas a buscar a many y sid antes de que te dejen atrás.**

**Diego: de acuerdo, pero como sabes...**

Sin saber diego, no se había dado cuenta de que esa mujer era la madre de bodoque Nadia, quien se había caído de una cascada. Pero no estaba viva, sino que ella decidió no quedarse en el cielo y ser una especie de ángel protector de sus seres queridos.

Y va a buscar a Manny y sid cuando se los encuentra ve a bodoque yéndose con su padre. Y empiezan su largo recorrido emigrando hacia el sur. Como siempre diego llevaba la delantera por ser el único con la capacidad de rastrear. Y no había contado de como sanaron sus heridas. Al mañana sid había ido al lago cercano a tomar agua pero unos rinocerontes lo vieron y fueron a su persecución.

**Manny: no viste a sid **

**Diego: no pero seguro que fue a comer o beber agua.**

**Auxiiiliiiiiiiio** dijo sid

**Diego: oh ahí esta.**

Entonces diego fue corriendo para salvarlo .Cuando llego una tigre hembra salto encima de sid para comérselo.

**Sid: no me comas.**

**Tonia: aunque me supliques eso no te salvara.**

**Diego: deja al perezoso en paz a menos que quieras problemas.**

**Tonia: por favor solo quiero comer.**

Y ambos lucharon para vencer a los dos rinocerontes pero ella sigilosamente se acerco a sid para atacarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pasado, presente y futuro**

**1º capitulo: vuelta a casa**

Después de que diego enfrento a soto(el líder de la manada de tigres)quedo muy herido y justo detrás de el estaban sid y bodoque ,ellos estaban mirando y luego pasa todo lo que tiene que pasar.

Pero diego antes de morir fue llevado a una cueva por una humana mujer quien sintió lastima de él y curo sus heridas.

**Diego: se despierta y pregunta ¿quién eres tú?**

**Nadia: mi nombre es Nadia y el tuyo **

**Diego: emmm... diego pero como es que puedes entenderme.**

**Nadia: no lo sé supongo que será por algo.**

**Diego: bueno emmm... gracias por curar mis heridas.**

**Nadia: de nada. Sera mejor que vayas a buscar a many y sid antes de que te dejen atrás.**

**Diego: de acuerdo, pero como sabes...**

Sin saber diego, no se había dado cuenta de que esa mujer era la madre de bodoque Nadia, quien se había caído de una cascada. Pero no estaba viva, sino que ella decidió no quedarse en el cielo y ser una especie de ángel protector de sus seres queridos.

Y va a buscar a Manny y sid cuando se los encuentra ve a bodoque yéndose con su padre. Y empiezan su largo recorrido emigrando hacia el sur. Como siempre diego llevaba la delantera por ser el único con la capacidad de rastrear. Y no había contado de como sanaron sus heridas. Al mañana sid había ido al lago cercano a tomar agua pero unos rinocerontes lo vieron y fueron a su persecución.

**Manny: no viste a sid **

**Diego: no pero seguro que fue a comer o beber agua.**

**Auxiiiliiiiiiiio** dijo sid

**Diego: oh ahí esta.**

Entonces diego fue corriendo para salvarlo .Cuando llego una tigre hembra salto encima de sid para comérselo.

**Sid: no me comas.**

**Tonia: aunque me supliques eso no te salvara.**

**Diego: deja al perezoso en paz a menos que quieras problemas.**

**Tonia: por favor solo quiero comer.**

Y ambos lucharon para vencer a los dos rinocerontes pero ella sigilosamente se acerco a sid para atacarlo.


End file.
